rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Crescent Rose/Image Gallery
Official Graphics Official Designs RWBY Crescent rose.jpg|Crescent Rose in model stage ProductionDiary2_06628.png|An early render of CR, which showed its more sniper-like look. ProductionDiary2_06684.png|A shot, which shows a closer view of the sniper render's left side. ProductionDiary2_06800.png|An early, but updated render, which has the scythe head attached. ProductionDiary2_06877.png|The final model of Crescent Rose. Crescent Rose.jpg|Crescent Rose production prop cr1.jpg cr10.jpg cr6.jpg Img character01 2.png|Crescent Rose's official artwork as seen on the Japanese RWBY website. Bg character01.png|Ruby and Crescent Rose, as they appear on the official Japanese RWBY website Manga Manga 1 Cover.jpg Manga 1 Crescent Rose 1.png Manga 1 Crescent Rose 2.png Manga 2 Ruby defeats Cardin.jpg Screenshots - Trailers "Red" Trailer Red_Blush.png|Crescent Rose folds up and is attached to Ruby's waist New_Picture_11_ (1).png|Being used in Rifle mode. RedTrailerSC3.png|Ruby firing Crescent Rose while in Scythe Mode 1001 Red Trailer_4858.png|"Standard" magazine for the Crescent Rose. CrescentRose - Component.png|"Cross" magazine being loaded RedTrailerSC4.png|Ruby using the Cross Shot to further increase her speed. Volume 3 Trailer 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1440.png|Ruby using Crescent Rose in the Vytal Festival Tournament Screenshots - World of Remnant Aura WOR Aura 01.png|Silhouette of Ruby Rose holding Crescent Rose WOR Aura 02.png WOR Aura 03.png Huntsmen WORHuntsmen_00015.png|Ruby Rose holding a silhouette of Crescent Rose Screenshots - Volume 1 Ruby Rose 1101_Ruby_Rose_06271.png|Ruby ready to fight the Henchmen 1101_Ruby_Rose_10990.png|Ruby uses Rifle mode to shoot Cinder The Shining Beacon 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_02833.png|Ruby showing her affection for Crescent Rose 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_08084.png|Ruby shows off her weapon at Beacon 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_08231.png|Just a girl and her gun-scythe The First Step 1104_The_First_Step_03363.png|"Let my sweetheart do the talking" The First Step, Pt.2 1105_The_First_Step_Pt.2_1260.png|Using recoil as a retro-rocket 1105 The First Step Pt.2_1352.png|Biggest arrester hook I've ever seen... The Emerald Forest 1106_The_Emerald_Forest_06292.png|Ruby Is a Dick to trees Players and Pieces 1108_Players_and_Pieces_14319.png|Firing at the Nevermore 1108 Players and Pieces 06107.png|Using Crescent Rose to launch herself at the Death Stalker. 1108 Players and Pieces 06338.png|Ruby holding Crescent Rose after her failed assault. Forever Fall, Pt.2 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 03933.png|Ruby with Crescent Rose right before the conflict between Jaune and the Ursa. 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 04282.png|Ruby, holding Crescent during the fight between Jaune and the Ursa. Black and White 1116 Black and White 16181.png|Ruby, with Crescent Rose perpendicular to herself. Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Opening 1202_Welcome_to_Beacon_01582.png|Facing off against Cinder. 1202_Welcome_to_Beacon_01718.png A Minor Hiccup v2e3 crescent rose.png|Taking Crescent Rose out. v2e3 crescent rose2.png|Slashing the beam. Painting the Town... V2 04 00061.png V2 04 00062.png|Team RWBY assemble v2e4 ladybug.png|Ladybug V2e4 ice flower.png|Ice Flower Dance Dance Infiltration V2 07 00034.png|Inside the Rocket Locker. V2 07 00035.png|Hello is anybody here? Field Trip V2 08 00014.png|Crescent Rose is lying on the table by the suitcases and backpacks. Search and Destroy V2 09 00032.png|So loud, it hurts a dogs ears. V2 09 00042.png V2 09 00044.png|Rushing at Grimm. V2 09 00047.png V2 09 00057.png|The perfect toy for your pet corgi. V2 09 00061.png|We're gonna need a bigger gun. Mountain Glenn V2 10 00007.png|Target locked on V2 10 00008.png|Target in sight. Permission to fire? No Brakes V2 11 00015.png|Good to see you again, my friend. Breach V2 12 00009.png| V2 12 00013.png|Lock n load. V2 12 00014.png|Ruby goes Neo Screenshots - Volume 3 Volume 3 Opening V3 Opening 00024.png Round One V3e1 26.png V3e1 27.png Battle of Beacon V3 10 00073.png V3 10 00075.png V3 10 00097.png V3 10 00118.png V3 10 00120.png V3 10 00121.png Heroes and Monsters V3 11 00001.png V3 11 00002.png V3 11 00005.png V3 11 00050.png V3 11 00051.png V3 11 00052.png V3 11 00053.png V3 11 00055.png V3 11 00060.png V3 11 00061.png V3 11 00073.png V3 11 00074.png V3 11 00075.png Category:Crescent Rose images Category:Image Gallery